mattcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Survival
Overview Entering the MattCraft Kingdom, the survival gameplay is based on survival vanilla Minecraft with a few changes. An economy system has been added, as well as land claiming and griefing control, but the overall goals of survival are the same. The following will take you through the Rules of the server, navigating to and around the Kingdom, claiming land, the Economy system, the PVP Arena, and various other commands and perks. 'Rules' Here are a list of rules that are strictly enforced on this server. If you do not follow these rules, you will be banned from the server. 'Navigation' The MattCraft Kingdom is a is hosted on its own server connected to the MattCraft network. To navigate to the Kingdom, there are multiple ways. 'To the Kingdom' *Use the IP: kingdom.matt-craft.co. This will log you in directly to the Kingdom and you will return to the spot where you left when you last logged out, completely bypassing the Hub server. *Navigate through the portal on the Hub server. Logging in via mc.matt-craft.co will put you in the Hub, from there, walk through the portal and you will be warped to the Survival world-spawn (Kingdom). *Right click the compass in the Hub server. This will bring up a GUI menu. Click on the Survival (Diamond Sword) menu. From there you have two options: 'MattCraft Kingdom' which will take you to the Survival world-spawn, and 'Last Location' which will take you to the last location you were at when you left that server. *Lastly, at anytime or place on the MattCraft network, you can type /server kingdom to return to the survival server. 'Inside the Kingdom' Once you are inside the kingdom there are many ways to navigate about it. 'Portals' There are many portals in the MattCraft Kingdom, and each of these portals is labeled to help you find where you want to go. When you spawn inside the Kingdom, there will be three portals behind you. The portal on the left will take you to your home (similar to using the /home command) If you have not set your home using the /sethome command, it will not take you anywhere. The middle portal will take you back to the Hub server, similar to using the /hub command. The right portal will teleport you to the ground, this is an easier method to get to the ground level than using the stairs. There are also two other portals on the right and left side of the shop floor that will take you to the ground as well. At each corner of the MattCraft Kingdom, there are Watch-Towers, four in all. Each Watch-Tower is a portal inside it, these portals will teleport you to the shop warp. In the center of the Kingdom 'Map' A little known fact about the MattCraft server, is that you can view the entire world in a google maps perspective. Use the following link to view the world. There are multiple ways to view this map. If you hover over the sidebar on the right, it will give you a wealth of information. First is map types; The first type is overhead, this is what you see by default. If you want to switch to a 3D perpective, click on the green block under the respective name of the map you want to view. You may zoom in and out, and click a player in the players list to see where they are. Players using invisibility are not shown on the map. At the left top of the screen, you may hover over the layers tab. At this moment there are four layers; Players, Markers, Regions, and World Border. *Players: deselecting this will hide the players on the map *Markers: Selecting this will show all points of interest from the Kingdom Lore *Regions: Selecting this will show the visible world guard regions. *World Border: Selecting this will show the worlds border (The border that players cannot cross) 'Commands' Besides walking and running, there are a list of commands that allow you to move around the world more efficiently. 'Economy' The economy system is arbitrarily based of the US dollar, however, it is not actually real money. You can however, purchase in game cash here with real money, but it is not needed to play the game. The conversion rate, depending on what package you buy from the Buycraft store , is from $1US = $200 IG (In-Game), to $1US = $1333 IG. IG money cannot be redeemed for actual U.S. money. 'Earning Money' There are several ways to legitimately earn money within the MattCraft Kingdom. *Sell items. You may sell nearly anything and everything that you find, or trade within the shops in the Kingdom. *Buy In-Game cash at the MattCraft Buycraft store . *Sell items to other users. A lot of people are looking for things to buy or trade. *Jobs. Ask anyone on the server if they need anything done. Maybe someone needs a trench dug but they don't want to do it themselves. Remember to get paid at least half before, then half after the job is completed. *Log in. Thats it, if you log in, you get a reward, the more you log in, the more money you make. The more days you log-in in a row will increase that number even higher. 'Commands' These are a list of commands that will help you manage your money on the MattCraft Survival Kingdom server. 'Buycraft In-Game Cash Packages' 'Shops' Near the world-spawn, there are shops where you can buy nearly any item in the game. This allows you to bypass certain tasks you find redundant, or quickly level up in the game. Each shop is PVP protected, but only the shop, once you step out, pvp is allowed. 'Types of Shops' There are nine different shops within the Kingdom. Each shop sells their respective items. *Armor/Weapon Shop *Supply Shop *Enchantment Store *Redstone Store *Plant Shop *Food Shop *Spawn Shop *Resource Shop *Potions (Upcoming) 'Purchasing/Selling Items' It is relatively easy to purchase and sell items in the shops. It requires no commands to do so. To buy items, you must have the necessary amount in your account or the transaction will fail. To buy an item, find the correct item you are looking to buy, and right click the sign titled Buy. To sell an item, you again find the correct sign. This time, however, you need to hold the item you want to sell, and then right click the sign titled Sell under that specific item. 'Enchanting and Experience' Enchanting an item works similarly to selling it. You must find the appropriate enchantment sign, and while holding the item you wanted enchanted, right click the sign In the shop you may also buy points of experience. Each point is one point in a level. According to the minecraft wiki, multiple points make up one bar, or one level of experience, however as you gain experience, more points are required to reach the next level. 'Reading Signs' Signs in the MattCraft Kingdom have a very specific format that, at first glance, might be a little confusing to decipher. Buy/Sell Signs - In blue, the sign will state if, by right clicking, you will be buying or selling the item in the item frame above it. In the second row, that is the quantity of the item you are either buying or selling. This is important because when selling, it is very common that signs will selling large amounts, such as 16, 32 and stacks of 64. This allows players to sell items more quickly. The third row is the item number, this is just another way to confirm you are purchasing the correct item. Lastly, it is the cost of said item or the amount of money you will receive for selling that item. Enchantment signs work a little differently. In blue on the first line you will see that it states Enchant. The second line 'Any' will allow you to enchant any item that accepts that enchantment (i.e. You cannot put fortune on a chestplate, however the fortune enchant sign will work on an axe, pick-axe, or shovel. The third line is the type of enchantment and its level. So respectively, Efficiency:2 will enchant the item in your hand with a level 2 Efficiency enchantment. The last line, again, is the cost of the enchantment. 'Chat' The chat is an integral part of the MattCraft Kingdom. Using it allows you to communicate with the community, trade, hire, etc. 'Color/Ranks' For a normal Matthite, the chat will show their username in bold white and their message in regular white text. When a rank is purchased, the rank is then displayed before the username in the chat in blue, and the message in yellow. 'Sidebar' The sidebar, on the right side of the screen, gives you a lot of information. You can toggle the visibility of this sidebar by using the command '/sidebar toggle' 'Alerts' There are various alerts in the chat. PVP and PVE are some of them. Every time you kill another player, or die by any means, an alert will be posted, visible to everyone, with the information of your kill/death. This helps keep order in the Kingdom. Don't kill other players, unless you are strong enough for the consequences. 'Arena' For those players interested in taking part in a legitimate skirmish, or duel. There is an arena located beneath the Kingdom. Warp to the shop using the '/warp shop' command and head down the stairs. Once you are in the viewing box, you will see multiple signs. To join a skirmish, you can right click the sign. There needs to be, and can only be two players in the match. You do not need to wait for another player however. You may right click the sign, then go about your business, the next time another player clicks the sign, you will be teleported to the match, then when the match is over, teleported back. That is not an advised method since this is a Skirmish. The rules of a skirmish are as follows: When you die, you will drop what you are holding and the winner will pick it up. Essentially, the winner wins everything in your inventory. There is a cost the the skirmish besides losing the inventory. To join a skirmish it costs $10 in-game dollars, if a skirmish is won, the winner receives $20 in-game dollars. To leave a match, there is Leave sign, right click it to leave the queue. 'Claims' Claiming land is an extremely important. If a player doesn't claim their land, they are easily susceptible to griefing. You will find all the info needed on claiming land and managing your claim below. The more you play, the more claim blocks you can acquire till you reach a maximum limit of 5000 blocks. 'General Claiming Guidlines' There are a couple of notes to follow claiming land so that the server maintains a friendly atmosphere. *Give your neighbors room to grow, they will thank you for it. When you claim land, make sure you don't claim too close to other claims unless you have asked beforehand. This allows others to players to expand their claim once their block count grows. *Don't claim land for spite. Don't claim land to annoy other players or to prevent others from claiming land. These claims will be released. *Don't build against the edge of your claim, it is unsafe. Refer to the Protecting your claim section below. 'How to Claim' When you first spawn into the Kingdom you will spawn with a warp compass and a golden shovel. The golden shovel is your tool to claim land. If you lose this tool, you can use the command /shovel to spawn another as well as /compass to spawn another warp compass. #Navigate yourself to some unclaimed land. #In your inventory hot bar, switch to the golden shovel. Switching to the golden shovel will prompt a message containing some useful information. It will tell how many blocks you have left to claim, and some general instructions on how to claim. #With the shovel, right click the land. When you right click the ground, a cross of diamond blocks will appear. These are not actually diamond blocks, but just a representation of where you clicked. #Travel at least ten blocks in each direction to make a 10X10 square, then right click the gound. Naturally if you have more blocks to claim you can make the claim any size you want. #Once you make a selection, your claim area will be represented by glowstone and gold blocks. These blocks are just a representation on your claimed area. You can also right click the ground while holding a stick to show your claim, or find if the land is claimed by someone else. Alternate Claiming Method #Navigate yourself to some unclaimed land. #Place a chest on the ground. The chest will then claim a square area around itself in your name. 'Expanding your claim' The more you play, the more blocks you will acquire to expand your claim to a maximum amount of 5000 blocks. Once you receive more blocks, you can expand your existing claim, this is more efficient than claiming more land adjacent to your existing claim because it allows commands to be extended accross all the land, rather than having to do the command multiple times on all your properties. Expanding your claim can be done by doing the following: #In your inventory hot bar, switch to the golden shovel. Switching to the golden shovel will prompt a message containing some useful information. It will tell how many blocks you have left to claim, and some general instructions on how to claim. #Right click the gound in your existing claim. Your claim area will be represented by glowstone and gold blocks. These blocks are just a representation on your claimed area. You can also right click the ground while holding a stick to show your claim. #Find the corner of your claim you want to expand, specifically the glowstone block. #Right click the glowstone block. #Right click to a new block, farther away from the opposite side to expand, closer to the opposite side to shrink. #The new claim will be represented again by glowstone and gold blocks. #Double check your existing claim to make sure your structures are inside the claim. Otherwise, they are not protected agains griefing. 'Protecting Your Claim' Once you claim your land, it is automatically protected against griefing from other players. It is protected against creepers, water, lava, TNT, and any other type of damage. Other players cannot open doors, use buttons, levers, chests, furnaces, pistons, or interact with/hurt any animals of any kind unless a siege is initiated. However, if the land is open, other players may come and leave as they please. If you want to avoid players even entering your property all together, there is still one way to prevent this. Construct a wall/barrior around your claim, tall enough to block a player from jumping over it. Make sure that you build this wall far from your claim border, because players can build dirt pillars at the edge of your claim and jump over the wall. Building away from your claim border can prevent this. Also, choose building materials that are stronger so that players cannot break through walls during a siege. 'Sieges and Attacks' While the player is at home ONLY, other players may /Siege him, destroying ONLY soft blocks like dirt, sand, gravel, glass, wood, cobblestone, wool, snow. Clay brick and brick can be broken with explosion. Thus by using quality materials or designing very carefully with a mix of hard and soft materials, any home can be made defensible. While a player is logged out or away from home siege is disabled in those cases. Once a siege is complete, blocks will revert to the state they were before the siege. While under siege, containers in besieged claims will be disabled, and no one can build there, a small penalty for refusing to fight (and preventing players from stuffing all their valuables into boxes before going out to fight, or building themselves into a safe room). Besieged players are also unable to toss items on the ground for later retrieval, or log out. So a player under siege must either wait it out, fight and risk losing items and experience, or try to escape. Note that there's nothing stopping a defender from receiving items from someone else (think supply lines). Similarly, anyone may join in on the attacking side without even using the /siege command. The siege ends when the attacker gives up and leaves the area (defender wins), the defender escapes (attacker wins), or one of the two dies or logs out. The defender hasn't "escaped" until he's both in an unprotected area and a reasonable distance away from the attacker. If a defender runs to another claim where he's protected, the siege will extend to include that claim as well. When a defending player loses, his doors (but not chests) unlock so that the victors can collect the loser's drops. After a short time, any players who don't have access to the claim will be ejected to discourage in-home camping. The attacker can't siege that defender or his claim again for an hour. This may seem like the attacker has the advantage, but a well-prepared defender can prepare not only an impenetrable build, but integrate useful strategic elements like drawbridges, arrow slits, one-way doors, secret escape routes, and lava pipelines. Further, the attacker is vulnerable to surprise attack by the defender's allies, because in most cases the attacker will be out in the open. Thus, build design (the core strength of Minecraft as a game experience) and PvP are related in an interesting way that adds depth to the experience, while build/break griefers come to an almost full stop. Some common PvP elements stemming from this system include: *Sieges involving break-ins through weak walls, through windows and skylights, and digging under strong walls. *Attackers constructing scaffolds and stairs, or tunnels, from outside a claim's boundaries to access rooftops and inner rooms with weak floors. *"Lifelike" sieges where both parties are just waiting it out, to see who runs out of patience first (battle of the wills!). *Players building cunning defenses into their builds, like one-way doors, stone trenches, pitfalls, disappearing bridges, lava pipelines, clever arrow slits, and secret escape routes. Refer to the video below to guide you through the process of siege. 'Trusting and Access' There are multiple ways of allowing other players access on your claim. 'Commands' There are other many useful commands reguarding grief prevention and the use of claims.